


Two Unlikely Professors

by lettercrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Headmistress Hermione Granger, Large Cock, M/M, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Quidditch, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettercrime/pseuds/lettercrime
Summary: What will Draco Malfoy do once he learns that Harry Potter is the new DADA professor at Hogwarts?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry freaking Potter was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! Everything that had once been organized neatly was quickly shoved onto the floor in a pure act of anger. I then clenched my jaw and kept my hands in fists. 

I had to calm down unless I knew I’d blow out half of the building. Especially since the full moon was close. I sighed and did what I had always been taught. In through your nose and out through your mouth Draco. I then regained my composure and unclenched and let my magic softly sweep around the room. I would do no harm. That is my promise.

I sighed and then walked out my chambers and down to the quidditch pitch. The air was so fresh out here. I walked over to where the Slytherin banister was and pressed softly onto the stones behind it. Behind the stones was a small locker room with my broom in it and flying robes. 

I left the room and quickly mounted my broom. The first thing I saw was the moon. I only had a week before it changed me. I hated that day. I wish the moon would just wax or wane for the rest of it’s lifetime. Never to be full again. 

I sighed and took a leisure lap around the quidditch pitch. The wind blew on my cheeks. It froze my nose, my ears, my face, and pushed my hair out of my way. It was the most freeing feeling ever. 

I then stepped onto the pitch and grabbed a practice snitch. I released it into the air and chased after it. I let my hands become numb but my sight never faltered. It was better than it ever had been actually. I didn’t think I’d ever need glasses. 

I smiled as I glided on the highs and the lows of the air. I could feel it with my entire being. Where I was, was not a priority. Just where I felt I was going was beautiful. It was as if a Beethoven Sonata came to life and pushed itself into the air. Riding on high and low notes underneath the moon whilst chasing after a gold snitch. It felt fantastic. 

When I finally caught the snitch I came down to the ground, put it back in its place, and then took off once again. Towards the Forbidden Forest this time and flew next to a herd of Thestrals and Hypogrifs the rest of the night. Mostly Thestrals. Bats intrigued me as well so I flew with some of those. 

In the early morning I dismounted and snuck back into the castle feeling refreshed. That’s when McGonagall rounded on me. “Do you have any… were you flying?”, she asked. “Sorry ma’am I lost track of time. But uhh..”, I swiftly reached over and pulled the invisibility cloak off of none other than Harry Potter himself. I could hear him and smell him. 

“You may want to get him back to bed”, I proposed before slipping off to bed. All the while I heard McGonagall scolding Potter. I slipped into my chambers and quickly fell asleep. Good Merlin I felt good. 

The next morning when I woke up I had an angry Potter waiting for me outside my chambers. “How did you know I was there Malfoy?!”, he questioned. I gave him an easy and friendly smile. “You’ve simply lost your sneakiness Professor”, I said softly before walking to the Great Hall and eating honey covered oatmeal for breakfast.

I walked back to my chambers and found Potter pacing in front of them. “How may I help you?”, I asked him. I swear he blurted in my face. “How often do you workout?”, he asked. I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous tick instead of biting my nails. But I don’t bite my nails in front of strangers. 

“Would you like to come in for tea?”, I asked calmly. Potter nodded dumbly before I lead him into my chambers. Cleaning up with a flick of my wand as we came to the ‘living room’. “I uh…”, stuttered Potter awkwardly. I closed the door behind us and with a flick of my wand brought over tea. I then gestured for Potter to sit down with a simple hand motion. 

Once he sat I proceeded to plop a sugar cube into my tea. “Would you like anything in your tea?”, I asked. “Umm no thank you. I take it plain”, he specified. I smiled and stirred my tea. “You saw me flying the other night? Didn’t you?”, I asked. 

Potter’s cheeks flushed red. “Well I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t sleep and saw you chasing a snitch on the quidditch pitch. I couldn’t help but come watch. You were beautifully daring. Everything on that broom was just immaculate”, he praised. 

I lifted an eyebrow. “Thank you Professor. As a child I actually wanted to become a Quidditch star”, I summarized. “You could still be one!”, blurted Potter. I smiled. “I have my students. I’d rather see what they become”, an obvious lie. Potter’s eyebrows shot up. 

“I never suspecting you liked children Malfoy”, he ground out. His friendly behavior was going to run out soon. “My students bring me a joy only a child could professor”, I said silkily. “Oh really?”, sneered Potter. “Quite”, I said. 

I then stood up and walked over to my mantle before snatching a picture of me smiling with a Ravenclaw Seeker after her last match before she became a Quidditch star. Good Merlin I love that girl. I sighed and placed it in front of Potter. “Alex Campbell. One of my best students and famous Quidditch seeker for the Banchory Bangers. She won them the World Cup last year”, I said. 

Potter picked up the picture and a soft smile came to his face. “So you weren’t joking”, he said softly. “I took time off last year to go see her win the World Cup”, I smiled at the memory. I then picked up the picture and set it back onto my mantle. I smiled wistfully as a picture of my son crossed my view. 

“Scorpius. My son and top of potions”, I said pointing to the picture. “Malik Jones. Struggled in potions but ended up as an Auror. He’s bloody brilliant at it. He sends me letters all the time and he visits me at least once a year”, I said as I pointed to his picture with an arm around me in his Auror robes. 

“He actually just had a daughter”, I pointed to a picture of Malik with his baby girl. I shook my head. “He needs to propose to his girlfriend. They’re so in love”, I smiled. Potter cracked a smile too. 

“Teddy Lupin. Merlin I can’t believe he’s graduating this year. I’ve been raising him since I was 18 and working here ever since”, I smiled and so did Potter. “Really? I was supposed to though…”, stammered Potter. “He’s legally been mine since I was 19. It took a lot of work”, I said. I sighed. 

I brushed past Potter and went to sit on the couch and sip my tea. “Are you all right?”, asked Potter. I waved it off. “Just tired”, I said. That’s when Teddy ran into my chambers with his wand drawn. His gaze hardened when he saw Potter. He wrinkled his nose at him. “Teddy. You will not hurt your new DADA professor. Understood?”, I ground out. 

Teddy’s eyes softened when he saw me. “Oh Papa Dray”, he said and kneeled in front of me. “It’s a bit early for you to be in Hogwarts at this time”, I joked. He felt my forehead before drawing a vial from his waist. “I knew you didn’t have any”, Teddy sighed. 

I downed it before gagging on it a bit. “I’m sorry”, I said. “You can’t just supply everyone with everything and forget about yourself Papa Dray”, said Teddy. “It’s okay Teddy. I’m alright. Now go spend some quality time at home” I said before reaching forward to cup his cheek and kiss his forehead. 

“I’ll see you in two days”, Teddy reassured. I smiled. “Go on now and hang out with Scorpius before you start your last year”, I scolded fondly. Teddy chuckled before giving Potter a hard stare. “Be nice to Draco or your DADA class will mysteriously blow up in a matter of seconds on the first day”, threatened Teddy. I rolled my eyes and Teddy left with that. 

“Wow. He really loves you huh?”, Potter asked. “Scorp and I are the only people he has”, I reminded Potter. Potter nodded. “He sounds like you”, chuckled Potter. “Ah. Good. He doesn’t sound like a homeless oaf like you”, I slipped. “Oi!”, exclaimed Harry playfully. 

I smiled before reaching for my tea once again. “So how many kids do you have?”, asked Potter. “Just two”, I answered. “What was that potion?”, Potter asked. “It’s for Teddy and I’s chronic headaches”, I lied. Potter tilted his head. “What’s that from?”, Potter asked. 

I smiled and rubbed at my temples absentmindedly. “A lot”, I smiled up at Potter. “I got it from the war and Teddy got it from when he was stuck in an orphanage for 6 months. He’s since forgotten about his time there but I’ll never forget it”, I said. 

“Why was he there?”, Potter asked. “I’m an Ex-Death Eater Professor”, I reminded. Potter’s eyes widened before nodding. “Is it still there? The mark I mean?”, Potter asked. “That’s why I wear long sleeves Professor”, I answered. 

Potter sucked in a breath. “Will you fly with me tonight on the quidditch pitch?”, Potter asked.


	2. Seekers Seeking Each Other

I looked Potter up and down before realizing that my transformation was a week away. “Alright”, I said. Potter’s eyes widened. “Really?”, he asked. “Yes Professor”, I replied. “Why do you call me Professor, Malfoy?”, Potter asked. I sipped my tea. “I don’t want to seem rude”, I answered. 

Potter tilted his head to me before shaking it. “Don’t. Potter is fine”, he said. I looked down before nodding. “I’ll see you later then”, I said politely. “I’ll see you later Malfoy”, said Potter. 

I walked him out of my chambers and went to my desk to start working on lesson plans and new charms which I had created. I had created many so far in my years of work and even taught a few helpful ones to my students. 

I sighed around 4PM and looked out the window. I then realized I had missed lunch. Whatever. It may starve the wolf a bit. I opened the bottom drawer and ate some dark chocolate. I sighed. I’m too old for this shit. I’m 37. A wolf can only grow so old. Right?

I snapped out of it around 5PM and found half of my chocolate drawer eaten. I needed to stop doing that. I got up and vanished the empty wrappers before heading to the Great Hall. My vegetarian meal came to me and I happily ate all of it. 

I was still hungry though and for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to puke and then eat it and then hunt. I wanted that raw red meat. I wanted it like no other. I had to leave the Great Hall. The urge almost became too strong. Especially with people eating chicken around me. 

As I left the Great Hall, I ran into Potter. I couldn’t bear it though. Instead of saying anything, I walked around him and went back to my chambers. I picked up one of my potions and downed it. 

I then started going through my shelves of potions. Pushing some harmless ones to the ground before finding my dropper. I then grabbed some wolfsbane and put a drop on my tongue before sighing in relief as the monster inside whimpered and retreated. I sighed and quickly repaired the broken potions. 

I slumped onto the floor afterwards in relief. Sweat stuck to my forehead and my hands were bloody. I must’ve accidentally broken a few bottles in my hands. Maybe Quidditch tonight wasn't the best idea. 

I laid on the floor a bit longer before bandaging my hands. I then changed my clothes and walked outside. Merlin, outside. Mother Nature always calmed me somehow. The air had turned warm and warmed up my entire body. I sighed and tilted my head up. 

I then went back inside and put on a simple long sleeve and a pair of shorts. All that looked weird were the scars. I then went back outside and began to walk. 

The lake was always so calming to me. I slipped my shoes and socks off before dipping my toes in. Merlin the water was cold but it felt good. And I stood there. I stood there as the sun started to sink a bit. I stood there as my toes went numb and my mind eased. 

“Malfoy”, greeted Potter. I smiled calmly. But this time I actually felt calm. “Ready to get your arse kicked Potter?”, I said easily. Potter smiled. “More like you will be getting your arse kicked”, said Potter as he crossed his arms. “Scared?”, I asked. Potter eased a smile. “You wish”, he retorted. 

I smiled and banished my shoes before walking to the quidditch pitch barefoot with him. “Whats with the scars Malfoy?”, asked Potter. “I have two sons”, I smiled at the lie and the thought of my sons. “Yikes. Must be a handful”, said Potter. 

I cleared my throat. “You do know that Albus is at my place. Right?”, I asked. Potter sighed. “I’ve never been as good a father as you Malfoy. It only makes sense that he’s there”, said Potter. 

I smiled sadly and brought a gentle hand to Potter’s clothes bicep. “I’m sorry. But if it’s any help he reminds me a hell of a lot of you”, I reassured. Potter slumped a little. “Really?”, asked Potter. I smiled as I thought of Albus. “He’s a hardhead that’s for sure. But underneath it all he’s a mischievous sweetheart like you”, I supplied. 

Potter’s eyebrows raised. “Sweetheart? Unlikely”, retorted Potter. I chuckled. “He loves to cuddle Scorpius and Teddy”, I shot back at him. “Oh Merlin I feel like I don’t even know my son”, groaned Potter. I smiled. “You don’t. But that’s alright. I like him quite a lot. Maybe I’ll keep him”, I joked. Potter and I chuckled before finally reaching the Quidditch pitch. 

I slid over to the Slytherin side and grabbed my broom and the practice snitch. “Ready Potter?”, I called to him. “Ready!”, he called back. I threw the snitch then took off. Merlin I felt like a little kid again. 

Racing Harry Potter for the snitch. Both of us trying to be better than the other. I caught the first snitch in 5 minutes. I let Potter have the second one since he was struggling a bit. I caught the third since there was no way I was loosing to Harry Potter. I then won the next round and Potter won the last round before we decided a short break would be nice. 

I came down easily and quickly. Harry went down a little slower but it should’ve been obvious why. He’s a human. Full human. He’s tired. I, on the other hand am not. I’m not tired and I’m not fully human. I smiled at him and tossed him a water. His forehead was glistening with sweat. Potter panted. “7 rounds. My lucky number”, said Potter. 

I smiled at him. “7 rounds it is then”, I said. “You must do a lot more flying than me Malfoy. I don’t remember you being so good”, said Potter. “Free always open pitch. Plus I coach a lot of the Quidditch teams”, I explained. Potter nodded and then we went back to two more rounds of Quidditch. Which I let him win. 

He was so tired you could smell it. I smiled at him as he caught the snitch. “You let me win those didn’t you Malfoy?”, accused Harry. “Oh absolutely”, I said before flying over there and kissing him. When I pulled away he was panting and blushing. “So you could do that?”, asked Potter. 

I smiled. “The winner gets a victory kiss”, I supplied. I then landed quickly and waited for Potter who swiftly followed me. “Merlin you’re fit”, breathed Harry before stoking a hand down my side. “Oh I know”, I said. 

A tired and panting Harry Potter then grabbed the back of my neck and started to snog me. Bloody hell. Snog me! Draco Bloody Malfoy!


	3. Wolfsbane Deception

Once Harry stopped kissing me he slumped against me. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?”, asked Harry. I raised an eyebrow. “How long?”, I asked. Harry sighed. “Ever since 6th year”, he answered. I rolled my eyes. “Wanker. You should’ve told me”, I responded playfully. 

Harry rested his head on my shoulder and rubbed his nose along my neck. I shivered at the feeling. “You would’ve hated me”, he shot. I smiled and ran my hand down his side and to his hip. “I never hated you”, I said before kissing his temple and shooing him back toward the castle to take showers. 

We departed as our voices filled the empty halls as I went to my chamber and Harry to his. I rinsed off and quickly stepped into warmer clothes since it was bound to get chilly later. 

Harry was waiting outside my door with his hair still wet. I shook my head and quickly cast a charm to dry him. Harry shivered before he saw me. “Thank you”, he whispered. I smiled and nodded at him. “Ready for dinner Harry. Although I suspect we’re a bit late”, I said with a smile. 

Harry easily smiled. “Happily”, he replied. As we walked down the halls to the Great Hall I could smell the overwhelming aroma of food but it wasn’t as bad as earlier. 

At that moment Harry took my hand. “What’s this from?”, he asked. Indicating that he was asking about my bandaged hand. “Ah. Nasty potion burn. Don’t worry about it. I took care of it”, I supplied. Harry nodded and we continued to talk till we reached the Great Hall. 

I sat down where my vegetarian plate was ready and still warm with a stasis charm. “Someone is popular”, said Harry. I smiled down at my meal. “Ah, well. I’m a- uh- vegetarian”, I then stuttered. 

“Well I’m more of a pescatarian since I will eat fish but that just confuses people since I don’t eat anything outside fish meat but I only eat fish meat at the beginning of the month before slowly devolving into plain vegetarian and Merlin I’m babbling”, I ranted. Harry smiled at my flustered face before taking on of my vegetable ragoons of my plate. 

I chuckled as I watched his face dissolve into pure bliss. “Holy shit that’s good. Damn I might become a vegetarian”, moaned Harry. I chuckled. “Well I’m sure you get along with the house elves just fine”, I said. Thats when I heard the pop of one. 

Oh shit. “Mr. Malfoy?”, came the monotone voice of one of the house elves. I turned around and sighed. “What time am I supposed to see her tonight?”, I asked. The elf checked his small pocket watch. 

Only the head house elf kept the watch. “In 30 minutes”, he replied. I groaned. “Can’t I change the appointment for an hour from now?”, I asked. The house elf glared at me. “Madame Poppy will think you are skipping”, he deadpanned. “Not that you haven’t”, he then grumbled. I sighed. “Alright. Then could you please leave me to my dinner?”, I asked. 

“I will be back in 26 minutes to escort you, Mr. Malfoy”, finished the elf. I sighed. “What was that about?”, asked Potter. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. “The boring ol’ routine potions check. Even though I go in at least once a week to fulfill that”, I grumbled. 

I then let the subject drop and ate my dinner in a flourish before simply waiting for Potter to eat whilst he talked to me. Oh I was making the wolf so angry right now! Draco! Look at how good that meat looks! And you know how great it tastes! Just snatch a- “So I hear that you often make new spells. That sounds like a very-“, I cut Harry off. 

“I’m good at the Dark Arts, Harry. I just became a potions master since it intrigued me more”, I supplied. Harry nodded in understanding. "That makes sense", replied Harry. I smiled. "Why aren't you an Auror or a famous seeker?", I asked. 

Harry smiled. "I hate being famous", he replied. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Well if it makes a difference, I quite like Harry Potter", I said softly. Harry smiled at me. “May I ask why Astoria?”, Harry asked. 

I looked down and traced the table top in front of me. “Arranged marriage. It’s commonplace in pureblood families but she died when Scorpius was young. She was never a big fan of Teddy either so our relationship was more bittersweet than anything else”, I babbled. I sighed and smiled at him. “But she wasn’t my type anyway”, I hinted at. 

Harry chuckled. “I think I can guess your type”, Harry snickered. I chuckled. “Obviously”, I replied. Before we got into anymore lighthearted conversation, my 26 minutes were up. “Mr. Malfoy?”, more demanded than asked the house elf. I patted Harry’s shoulder, wished him a goodnight, and went off to Madame Poppy’s office. Yes Madame Poppy. 

Madame Pomphrey was long gone by now. But she died an easy death of old age. Passed away in her sleep even. I bet she was having a brilliant dream since she passed with a smile. Anyway back to the task at hand. With first and foremost distracting the house elf by talking to it about different places in Hogwarts for about an hour. Yes an hour. 

He kept leading me to those places before silencio-ing me. Madame Poppy was not happy to say the least but I couldn’t help but smile. That’s when she produced the large needle. 

My eyes widened and the house elf took off the silencio. “L-look Madame Poppy. H-honest m-m-mistake. I promise”, I stuttered under the death glare of the needle from the syringe. “Draco Malfoy. You know it wasn’t. Plus, I’m trying something new”, she replied. 

“Th-that’s a lethal dose. You can’t give me that”, I retorted. “I, as the muggles would say, watered it down”, she commented. “W-wow Madame Poppy that was really great. You should be the Muggle Studies professor. Actually that’s a great idea. Let’s walk there now and check it out”, I babbled. 

That’s when she cast a body bind jinx on me. “I ha-ave kids. Please don’t kill me”, I pleaded with her. Her face softened. “I won’t kill you Draco”, she rubbed my cheek with her rubber glove. “I’ll just put you in a lot of pain”, she finished. Fuck. Actually… I fake sighed. “Poppy…”, I acted pathetically.

That’s when I did something I don’t do often. Overpowered her magic so then the infirmary exploded. They were safe. The infirmary wasn’t though. I coughed through the rubble. That’s where Headmistress Granger found me. Knocked out, bloody, and drained. 

It took a lot of energy to overpower a mediwitch. She shook me awake. “Draco! Draco wake up!”, she yelled. I snapped back to reality. Then she slapped me. 

Ha. Potter had just walked in too. “You need to stop that”, Granger complained. “Too much. Wolfsbane. Too much. Deadly”, I coughed out. I then sat up and rebuilt the infirmary. That’s when I felt the needle. “Hello Madame Poppy”, I slurred. “Nighty night wolfy”, she whispered. I heard a faint scream of rage before I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Harry's POV. Can't wait to write it actually


	4. Brooms That Are Too Big

As soon as I saw the infirmary crumble from the Great Hall I started sprinting towards it. Bollocks. What the hell happened? When I got there; Hermione was already there. And once I could see what was happening, she slapped him. 

His forehead was damp with a sheen of sweat, his eyes were tired but savage, and his angles seemed softer in the chaos. His hair was still thick but it was tousled but it was like that a lot recently which Draco really didn’t seem to care. Merlin he’s gorgeous. His muscles protruded from his ripped shirt and a nurse holding a syringe was coming towards him.

“Too much. Wolfsbane. Too much. Deadly.”, I heard Draco cough out. His voice was rough and husky in that moment. I didn’t know what was going on but with one last cough he sat up and rebuilt the infirmary. 

I started to march over the them but before I could, Madame Poppy shot the lethal dosage into him. “Monster!”, I yelled at her in rage. “Now now Harry lets-“, I shoved Hermione away from me before she could finish her sentence. I leaned over an unconscious Draco Malfoy, his veins turning purple. 

That’s when I heard the nurse curse. “Bollocks. I may have made it too strong. I thought-“, I lunged at her but before I could get to her my mind caught up with me and I guarded a sleeping Draco. “What the hell is wrong with you?”, I spat. “Headmistress and I-“, I swung my head around so fast I must’ve startled her. “You too?!”, I said absolutely enraged at Hermione. 

She opened her mouth before closing it before opening it again. “We just wanted to help him”, she said softly. I wouldn’t move away from Draco. “Help him?! He’s a potions master! He can self medicate!”, I screamed.

“He knows better than the two of you what is good for him and what’s not! No wonder he blew out half of the building. You scared him. You both scared him!”, I said in disgust at them. That’s when I saw the scar. The bite. A small one on his arm. So small it could be mistaken as Teddy teething… Shit. 

From then on I caught scars and bite marks and straight up maulings all over his body. It was horrendous but oh so beautiful. I sighed and punched him in the gut. His body reacted the exact way I wanted it to. He puked everywhere. All purple. Before passing back out. 

I picked him up and walked to his chambers. Disguised by Draco’s body I easily snuck in. I undressed him dutifully and put him in clean clothes after wiping all the grime off of him. I then made a pot of tea for myself before standing up and going to Teddy. I found Teddy and Scorpius on brooms in the backyard having a mini-quidditch game. 

I opened the sliding glass door to the outside and called for them. They both came down immediately. I placed my hand on Teddy’s shoulder before steering him inside. “It’s about your father”, I whispered. His eyes widened and he was gone through the floo to Hogwarts. 

I ran my hand through Scorpius’s hair and offered to make dinner. Merlin he looked just like Draco. Except Scorp has green eyes. I sighed. “I’ll make dinner”, I said. Scorpius looked up at me. “Sounds good”, he said. “Can we go see my father?”, he asked innocently. “Let’s wait five minutes. During that time I’ll do some Seeker training with you. Alright?”, I bargained. 

Scorp smiled. “I’d like that”, he accepted. I smiled softly and we both went out to start playing quidditch. Yeah I beat him but I always gave him positive pointers after. 

It was an hour later when we landed and went to go see Draco. Who was doing far better than when I left him. He groaned when he saw me. “Oh you horrendously beautiful man”, he said in a gravely voice. “What?”, I feigned innocence. “Punching me in the gut to save my life. Good move”, he joked. “Oh how I hate you”, I smiled. 

Teddy smiled before letting me walk over to Draco. Albeit with much hesitancy. I felt his forehead and he grabbed my hand before bringing it down to his chest. “Thank you”, he whispered. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “You’ll be alright old man. And once you feel up to it I’m making dinner”, I informed. 

“Are you asking me out on a date Potter?”, he joked. “Merlin no. That’s terrifying”, I replied. Draco frowned. “And why’s that?”, he asked. I smiled. “Because you are far too beautiful Draco Malfoy. Plus Teddy would murder me”, I answered. Draco chuckled. “He would. Teddy most definitely would”, Draco said. 

I chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Then up his arm to trace Teddy’s bite mark. He and Teddy instantly stiffened. “My assumption was correct then”, I said softly. “L- look it was an h-honest m-mistake”, stuttered Teddy. 

I smiled before pulling him under my arm. “I know. And I love all three of you”, I said affectionately. “What about James?”, asked Teddy. “What about Albus?”, asked Scorpius. I smiled sadly. “I’ve already messed up with them. But your dad can teach me how to be good. Right Draco?”, I asked. 

Draco smiled and nodded. “Of course”, he replied. I smiled so wide I thought I had never smiled this wide in my life. I could redo this. I could make it up to all of them. Merlin how badly I want to but I just don’t know how to do it. 

Both boys smiled. “Are we getting a second daddy then?”, asked Scorpius. Both Draco and I choked on our spit and started coughing. Teddy chuckled before leading Scorpius back home. 

I sighed and flopped on the couch, well on top of Draco. “Hey”, I said softly. Draco smiled. “Hey twat”, Draco responded. “Twat? I think I at least deserve a love”, I teased. 

Draco chuckled. “Alright love”, he rasped out before licking his lips. He then reached up to tug my neck down gently as he fit his mouth against mine oh so perfectly like always. Merlin I had been waiting for this for so long. I snuck my tongue out to lick his bottom lip to pry his lips open. 

He opened his mouth easily as I slipped my tongue in. He then tilted his head to the side to get me deeper. My mouth pressed against his in a claiming way and my tongue almost as if it was battling with his although his simply rolled lazily around mine giving my cock a signal it did not need at that moment. 

I knew I wasn’t going to get anything after this makeout session. But I could at least get a good wank out of it later. Right? Draco ripped my shirt apart carefully so it fell right off of my body. Okay I guess that was fair. He was only in his trousers as well. But my cheeks flushed a great Gryffindor burgundy at the thought of a shirtless Draco right underneath me. 

Merlin his whole body was beautiful. I rolled my hips down against his while taking a breath before going back to his gorgeous mouth and merlin I could feel his cock. It was goddamn huge! Bollocks I feel tiny now and I was pretty average! 

Thats when I could feel his wolvishness as his body easily overpowered mine and he flipped us. Even in his drained and tired state. He then pulled apart to pant lightly. “Harry?”, he asked questioningly. “Hmm?”, I asked lazily. Draco licked his lips. “Top or bottom? I go either way”, he stated clearly. 

I sighed in relief. “Can I fuck you?”, I asked. “Absolutely”, Draco replied with ease. He flipped us back over and spread his legs apart. I quickly vanished our clothes and Merlin! His cock was bigger in person! But I had to do something about that now didn’t I? 

I fixed my lips around the massive tip and started sucking. Merlin, Sirius was right. Werewolf genitals are huge. I flicked my tongue over the tip easily and slowly but surely started to take more down. I only got about 2/3rds of the way before I could feel it on the back of my throat. 

I breathed through my nose as I got used to the feeling and thickness of it before I started sucking lightly. Draco moaned above me and gently laced his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and merlin he was so beautiful. So many scars, so flushed, so pale, so so so gorgeous. 

The face he made just from getting sucked could sate me for the rest of my life. I then started bobbing my head. Soon he came in the back of my throat. Which I had asked for. Man it was a lot. Well I mean I should’ve been prepared for a lot. He’s huge. 

I then accio-ed lube to us and started to work away at his insides. He was surprisingly easy to open. Well he’s probably done this plenty of times by now. I’m most definitely not his first unless he wouldn’t have so readily agreed to it. “Harry…”, he moaned. “Yes love?”, I teased. 

He grabbed hold of my shoulder and hauled me up, making my fingers slip out of him. “Fuck me already”, Draco demanded. My mouth went dry and then started to water filthily at his request. I then lined my cock up to his asshole. I then started to push, slowly. His ass giving away to my cock easily. “Fuckkk”, fell from my mouth in a moan. 

His hand went to reach up for the armrest on the couch. His other hand laced with mine as I pounded into him at a steady pace which slowly got faster and faster. His arse clenching around me deliciously just to see how much pleasure it threw me into. Then I found Draco’s sweet spot. His prostate. And I started to hammer it. 

The armrest of the couch was ripped and feathers and stuffing escaped as we both came. Draco first then myself. “Merlin”, I breathed as I pulled out of him and did a quick cleaning charm before falling on top of Draco’s satiated body.


	5. Mouth-Gasms

I panted as Harry laid his head down on my chest. Oh Melin’s left ball sack that was amazing. I leaned my head back for a second and panted. Trying to get my mind back and reel it back in. Oh Merlin. “You’re so bloody handsome”, whispered Harry before his lips grasped my neck deliciously as he kissed it. 

My whole body relaxing and lighting up at the sensation. “That was amazing”, I said softly. Harry simply smiled against my neck and lay there. Exhausted. 

I chuckled and ran my hand through his hair, lightly scratching at the scalp. He groaned at the feeling which surprised me but he appeared to like it. “Draco… you’re gonna make me fall asleep”, Harry muttered. 

I laughed a bit before kissing his forehead. “It’s alright if you do. I’ll just wake you up in time to make dinner”, I said. Harry smiled against my neck. “Mmm fine”, he mumbled against my neck before going completely relaxed and falling asleep. 

Merlin this man is beautiful. I didn’t fall asleep though. I simply enjoyed his company. I even covered the both of us up with a blanket before calling Neville over to get Harry clothes. I then preceded to thank him profusely but what harm could that do. Once Harry roused himself from his peaceful sleep, he instantly blushed. 

“Hi”, he whispered shyly against my neck. “Hi Harry”, I said softly. Harry’s green eyes pierced into mine before he kissed me softly on the lips. He then stretched and I sat up a bit. “Did you get me new clothes while I was asleep?”, asked Harry. 

I chuckled. “I had Neville bring them in for you. I thought you’d appreciate having clean clothes to slip into”, I supplied. Harry instantly melted. “Thank you”, he replied. We then got up and got dressed before heading over to my house. 

A hex flew right past my nose and I heard a squeal come from the right side of me. “Mature my arse”, I chuckled. “Dad!”, yelled both of my boys. “Yes yes it’s me”, I answered softly. Teddy and Scorpius both ran to my sides and hugged me gently before maneuvering me to a plush chair. 

Harry walked behind me and opened his mouth in astonishment at the place. “Do you like it?”, I asked. Harry then looked at me and smiled. “This place is beautiful Draco. It’s not what I’d expect but it’s beautiful”, he said. 

I nodded my head towards him and he sat down on the couch. “So what are you making for dinner?”, I teased Harry. Harry smiled. “I know exactly what I’m going to make”, said Harry as he rushed into the kitchen. Scorp ran after him and Teddy walked with me to the kitchen. 

A quaint little kitchen with pristine counter tops and enough cooking space for anything. The entire house was two stories. Both stories were a bit close together but the thick walls offered plenty of privacy. Windows littered the walls with scenes of the outside world which I absolutely adored. 

Our little garden sat in the backyard of our house which Harry kept asking questions about while he cooked. And Merlin could Harry cook. It was amazing. He cooked us a vegetarian meal of stir fry and dumplings. “Dad. Marry Harry”, said Teddy. 

We all chuckled. “If he keeps cooking like this then I’ll take it”, I teased. Harry blushed and then finished off his meal with the rest of us. “That was so bloody good”, said Scorp. “Thank you Scorpius”, said Harry. “No. Thank you Harry. That was bloody brilliant”, I praised. 

Harry blushed at this. “How are you with baking?”, asked Teddy. Harry shook his head. “I’m awful”, he admitted. “Well it’s a good thing dad is the best baker in the universe”, said Scorp. Teddy sighed. “Merlin dad. You’ve got to make us dessert”, said Teddy. I relented. “Alright alright. I’ll make dessert. But I’m making our favorite chocolate recipe”, I said. 

Scorpius and Teddy whooped with glee while Harry looked rather interested in what I was making. While Harry and the boys played that damned every flavor beans game and a few video games, I baked away. 

When I was almost done, Harry, Teddy, and Scorp came sprinting up the stairs. “Dad it smells so bloody good up here”, said Teddy. I chuckled. “Well we’ll eat it soon so sit down until I’m done”, I said easily. 

Teddy beamed before dragging Scorp away with him to the table. The oven beeped and I pulled out the Swedish chocolate cake. Basically brownies but better. I set it in a chocolate melt away dome after piling strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries onto the concoction. I then brought all of it out to Harry, Teddy, and Scorp. 

We all had a fascination with pouring the hot melted chocolate over our hallow domes of chocolate which led to fruit and even more chocolate. 

Which everyone loved. Harry’s eyes widened as I showed him how to pour the chocolate over the dome so the dome would melt and present him his dessert while Teddy and Scorpius had mouth-gasms at the table. When they finished they always sat in their chairs looking at the ceiling as if praising Merlin for how good the dessert was. 

I chuckled as Harry groaned as the dessert hit his taste buds. “Holy shit”, Harry cursed. I rolled my eyes but didn’t scold him since the kids cursed all the time anyway. 

Mostly because of my own bad mouth. “Oh my Merlin I love you, you gorgeous gorgeous man”, said Harry. He then leaned over and gave my cheek a chocolate kiss. 

Not the Hershey kind. The kind he licked away bc he couldn’t leave a single bit of chocolate uneaten as he dramatically says. Which he did eat every bit of chocolate and every bit of fruit on that plate. So kudos to him. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned up and the boys were thoroughly strung out, Harry and I left. When went back to my chambers at Hogwarts where we crashed for the night. 

That morning I woke up with Harry spooning me from behind and myself using his bicep as a pillow. At some point we both had to have stripped down to our boxers. Except for me obviously. I was still in my long sleeve covering up the disgusting brand there. Harry’s hand lightly gripped one of my hips as the other was placed lightly on my chest while he slept. 

I looked down at his sleeping figure and found him gorgeous. In that moment I couldn’t help it. I kissed a sleeping Harry Potter good morning before slipping out from underneath his roaming hands and into the shower.


	6. Protect the Cub

I left the room before Harry woke up and left to my classroom before preparing for the next day. I know it’s a shitty thing to do but I needed to prepare. Which took me about all day. 

Everything must be perfect on the first day this year because I know the worst will happen in 5 days for Teddy and I. When I finished around 6PM I sighed and slumped onto the floor. I was exhausted. 

I ended up standing back up and walking to the quidditch pitch. I wouldn’t fly all night tonight like I usually do. Once I got out there I summoned my broom to me and took off. Merlin it felt wonderful. And it always will. 

I sighed before landing. I quickly discarded my shirt on the bleachers before taking back off in a rush. My shirt left behind and my own arms finally feeling a breeze, a touch, something other than fabric. It was amazing. 

I flew for longer than I should’ve but when I touched back down my shirt was gone. Bollocks. I quickly accio-ed one to me and hastily put it back on. I walked back to the castle easily feeling completely strung out. 

It was midnight. The tolls from the castle bell went off as I was walking back. Merlin, I really did stay out for longer than I should’ve. Once I slipped back inside easily without another incident, I rushed to my chambers. Inside was a sleeping Teddy on my couch and a sleeping Harry on my bed with my shirt on. I

smiled fondly at them before floo-ing to my home and finding Scorpius asleep in bed. I went back to Hogwarts to collect Teddy and brought him back home via levitation charm and side-along apparation. 

I laid him down in bed easily before falling into one of my plush chairs in the living room. I chuckled to myself. Oh Headmistress McGonagall must’ve had a blast delivering the news to Headmistress Granger of her demotion. The only reason Hermione was a Headmistress was to help McGonagall. 

Merlin, she’ll probably want my help in letting her keep her job and getting off scot-free. I’d allow it too, honestly. She’s a good Headmistress and I’m just a werewolf. 

Funny how life crumbles in that way. I got out of the chair and made my way back to Hogwarts. When I got there I plopped down in bed behind Harry and slept through the night with him in my arms. 

…

The first day at Hogwarts went smoothly. For me at least. Harry had a hard time but I helped him with lesson plans later in the day. The rest of the week went smoothly though.

…

It was Friday night when Teddy and I left the castle and into the forbidden forest. The moment the moonlight touched our skin all I felt was agony. Merlin the pain felt unbearable. Yet I bared it until it stopped. I was starving once I did. Strong and starving for just one piece of beautiful red meat.

…

I woke up the next morning in the shrieking shack covered in blood like usual. Teddy lay asleep at my side perfectly healthy like usual. After a few hours of just my son, myself, and the never ending flow of blood, Harry came for us. 

He treated my wounds the best he could with the little that he had before wrapping both Teddy and I in a blanket. “Thank you Harry”, croaked Teddy. I smiled before passing out. 

I ended up waking up a day later in my bed to the smell of coffee. I sat up slowly before gasping at the pain. “Fuck”, I cursed under my breath before a few tears involuntarily slid down my cheeks. 

I laid my head back against the headboard and bit my lip. Fuck this hurt. I sighed shakily before sitting back up again. I carefully applied pressure to my side this time, making it easier. 

I sighed easily when I did and looked out the window. The lake looked beautiful as it did every morning. The door to the bedroom opened with a creak before closing softly. “Lay back down love. It’s your last day to rest”, scolded Harry lightly. 

I looked at him and smiled. Boxers and an open button up. “Harry”, I said happily. He smiled and walked over to my side. He gently lay back down and sat next to me the whole day while I gained more and more strength. “Harry. Come lay down with me”, I said. 

Harry chuckled. “No can do my good sir. I have to make sure you take your meds”, he claimed. “But Harry”, I whined. “Shhhh. I’ll give you your meds and then I’ll lay down with you. Okay?”, asked Harry. “Okay”, I responded.


	7. 37 Year-Old Wolf

After I took my meds, Harry cuddled me so carefully. As if I was as fragile as a butterfly. That night Harry made love to me. Nice and slow because I wanted him to. I wanted him to love me as I loved him. 

That morning, I was dead at 37 laying in Harry’s arms. The last thing I remember is Harry crying into my back. “Please don’t go”, he had whispered. “I’m 37 years old love”, I had argued coarsely. “I’m 37… you don’t have to leave. Please don’t leave Draco”, he had begged. 

I had smiled to myself. “Harry Potter”, I had choked out on one of my last breaths. “The man who truly loved”, I completed. Then I had left. Where I had once been lively, I was now gone. I know I taught Harry enough to take care of my boys. And if he didn’t take care of them properly, I’d see him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ending and a pretty anti-climatic one as well. I had originally planned for more action and a lot more of relationship development to be packed into this little story of mine. In the end I felt that a story packed full of love, a redeemed Draco Malfoy, and a heart-wrenching ending would be the way to go. I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic as it went but a quick developing love and a quiet ending was the way to go for me.


End file.
